The Internet includes information on various subjects. This information may be written by experts in a particular field or casual users (e.g., bloggers, reviewers, etc.). Search engines allow users to identify documents including information on subjects of interest for the users. However, it is presently difficult to identify sentiment expressed by these users on particular subjects (e.g., the quality of rooms at a particular hotel).
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the drawings.